


Art for "He Cannot Fight in Chains"

by Shaliara



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art for "He Cannot Fight in Chains" by ArcaneAddict





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcaneAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAddict/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He Cannot Fight in Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955759) by [ArcaneAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAddict/pseuds/ArcaneAddict). 



> The best I have read on Thassarian/Koltira, with a good plot and great writing. I want to draw so many things!
> 
>  
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/169323130544/koltira-felt-the-chill-as-it-wrapped-around-him)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scene from chapter 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/178494513810/instead-he-settled-for-whispering-i-love)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comic-thing of yet another scene of chapter 22 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/180535159884/some-more-quick-art-for-the-great-and-plot-heavy)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comic-thing of yet another scene of chapter 22 :) This one prior to the last one and... did I mention I liked that episode very much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/180535159884/some-more-quick-art-for-the-great-and-plot-heavy)
> 
> [And now I have a Twitter too.](https://twitter.com/mirrorShaliara/status/1078814512491442176)


End file.
